Mission: Beach City
by PsDuruyX
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy went to Beach City after receiving strange readings from there. What they don't expect is to befriend a amazing, chubby little kid who is a hybrid of a human and an alien and his overprotective family of aliens. Well they must have realized things were becoming weird when a pink lion run past them... (T just to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1: A Stange City

**HI! ANOTHER CROSSOVER!**

 **-do not worry 'bout my other story I just wanted to check it before I continue to write in a schedule. Meanwhile this was ready so I decided to post it-**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC I'M KINDA NEW TO THIS FANFICTION THING. PLS EXCUSE MY ENGLISH, IT ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEITHER STEVEN UNIVERSE NOR TEEN TITANS. *** **cries** *****

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **A STRANGE CITY**

''Why do _I_ need to do this?!'' Beast Boy's angry voice filled the Titan Tower's large common room.

''Because _you_ are the only one who isn't currently on a mission.'' Robin's calm but firm voice answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. They were arguing this matter for half an hour and it was getting to his nerves.

''But how I even going to reach my destination?'' Beast Boy protested. Robin gave him a 'isn't-it-obvious-?' look.

''Don't you say you want me to fly all that way! No way dude! Do you want to kill me?..'' Robin seemed like he wanted to protest but Beast Boy continued his talk. Robin grimaced as he listed his reasons. This was really annoying from his side of view.

''…If I had a moped maybe… And what if I need backup?'' Beast Boy ended his speech. This question seemed to made Robin think. A smirk grow in Beast Boy's face knowing he got Robin's attention. He locked his green eyes with Robin's masked ones and they entered a battle of wills.

After a few minutes of staring their attention turned to the shadows start to swirl at the ground until it transformed to a cloaked figure.*

''Raven! Great! I want you to accompany Beast Boy with his mission.'' Robin said quickly. Raven quirked an eyebrow up as she lowered her hood.

''Sure Robin. I just finished my mission and I love to company Beast Boy with his, without getting a rest.'' Raven answered, a wave of sarcasm slapping Robin in the face.

''C'mon Raven! Beast Boy doesn't want to go without a company and you two are the only ones without a mission right now. Also I don't have much time left until I left for mine.''

Like every other occupant of the tower Raven knew Batman called Robin for help (which was very rare because he was freaking Batman!) so he wanted to give a good impression to his old mentor, to show he was capable of taking care of himself… AND being late wasn't a great way to accomplish it. Raven gave up knowing it's importance for Robin.

''Fine.'' she said with a sigh. ''Just give us the mission info and will be on our way.''

''Great.'' he said as he turned back to Beast Boy ''Is this solves your problem?'' he said under gritted teeth. Beast Boy shrugged.

''Sure…''

''Alright. Let's fill you guys up.'' Robin said as he walked towards the giant monitor. ''There is a place that you need to investigate. It's called Beach City.'' He pushed a button and a map of a small city appeared on the monitor. ''Our detectors received a lot of strange readings. We don't know what's happening there exactly because we don't have any fellow heroes or any kind of source at that place Except for a really weird blog with poor quality videos. So I want you to…''

''…find what's going on there.'' Raven completed for him.

''Exactly! I wan-'' Robin tried to continue but was cut half by Beast Boy.

''We still don't know how are we going there.'' Both Robin and Raven gave him a 'do-you-still-ask-?' look.

''Oh… Right… Teleportation.'' He gave a nervous chuckle. Raven just rolled her eyes.

''If this is all Robin, we'll be on our way…'' she said turning to Robin.

''Yes. If anymore information is needed, I will send it via communicator.''

''Alright. Let's go Rae! You need to hurry if you want to catch up.'' Beast Boy said grabbing his backpack. Raven send him a death glare but he seemed not to notice it. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and ignored his yelp of pain. In seconds they were engulfed with shadows and disappeared.

With a sigh of relief, Robin get out of the room to prepare for his own mission.

* * *

''Sooo… This is Beach City huh?'' said Beast Boy, as he struggled to get up of the ground, still dizzy after their unnatural travel.

''Yeah.'' Raven answered while giving him a hand. After he got up they started to explore. Raven was looking around when Beast Boy screamed.

''DUDE!''. Immediately pitch black orbs appeared around her hands and she was alarmed, ready to attack.

''They ruined pizza! Adding fish to it? Like the ones with meat wasn't bad enough!'' Beast Boy exclaimed. Black orbs around her hand disappeared as Raven relaxed. She looked at now frowning Beast Boy.

''One day, you should learn to respect people eating meat as we respect you not eating meat.'' she said as she returned his frown.

''Right. So… Do you have any idea where should we start?''. Raven examined around before she answered.

' _Nothing suspicious'_ she thought as she was looking around. It looked like a small, friendly town. She didn't even know why they chose to call here a city. Some shops here and there. Some _cute_ houses. People walking around happily.

' _Straight out of a painting_ ' she thought. Everything seemed to be fine.

She turned around suddenly as her eye caught glimpse of a giant statue behind a cliff that had a light house rested on top of it.

''What about there?'' she pointed at the suspicious statue.

''To that spooky statue?'' he said shivering comically.

''It's the only clue we have now for now. Let's go.''

They started to walk towards the beach where statue seemed to be. They were silent for a few minutes until Beast Boy broke it.

''You know?'' Beast Boy asked. ''Maybe this mission won't be as bad as I thought. This is a great place for a vacation! Sunshine, the beach…

''That's why it's called 'Beach City'.'' Raven interrupted with her monotonous voice. BB chuckled.

''So you do have a sense of humour.'' He teased with a wide grin on his face. ''C'mon we are almost at the beach.'' he started jogging, leaving Raven behind. She was about to follow when she saw a _pink lion_ past through her.

''What the?!''.

''Is that a _pink_ lion? Beast Boy exclaimed turning back to her. Raven was going to answer when she heard someone shout behind her.

''Lion! Wait for me. You know I can't run as fast as you!'' a kid's voice said. After a second, before she got to react, kid crashed to her knocking both of them down. Raven groaned as she got up.

''Raven! Are you okay?'' Beast Boy asked as he run next to her.

''I'm fine.'' She said. Her voice was devoid from emotions as always but a slight tone of anger was hidden in it.

She looked at the kid who was responsible for her fall. He was a chubby little boy who didn't look he was over twelve. He was wearing jeans, a pink-red t-shirt which had a yellow star on it, and matching sandals. His dark brown hair which can be easily mistaken as black was curly and he had an innocent, cute face.

She figured out that she must be looking scary because when his black eyes meet her violet ones, he let out a scream. She quirked a brow up. After a second he seemed to be calmed down.

''Sorry.'' he murmured. ''I didn't mean to bump in to you. I was just chasing after my pet lion. He can get really annoying sometimes.''

''No problem.'' she answered.

''Wait a minute! You said your ' _pet_ lion _'_?!'' Beast Boy shouted behind her.

''Yeah.'' the boy answered. ''We were going back to beach from Big Doughnut to meet my friend Connie, but he started to run and leaved me behind.''

''Dude! That is beyond cool!''

''What? Meeting Connie?''

''No! Having a pet lion!''

''Duh…'' Raven added.

''Oh in that case… I know!'' the boy answered. ''Did you know my friends didn't believe me when I first tell them about lio-''the boy suddenly stopped and started to stare at Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed to be disturbed by his gaze.

''What?'' he asked to the boy.

''YOU HAVE GREEN SKIN!'' the boy shouted.

''So what?''

''I'm sure colourful skin isn't something that this boy sees everyday Beast Boy.'' Raven reasoned.

''No I saw people with different colours of skin.'' The boy said offhandedly, surprising both of them. ''But they weren't exactly human… Are you a human?''

''Yes?..'' Beast Boy answered slightly confused.

''What do you mean by ' _they weren't human_ '?'' Raven asked, curiosity filling her voice.

''I can show you if you want!'' the boy answered. ''My name's Steven by the way. Steven Universe.''

''Pleased to meet you Steven. I'm Raven.'' she said.

''And I'm Beast Boy! Cool name by the way.'' BB said jumping in to the conversation.

''Thanks! You guys got weird names… A cool kind of weird. Are you guys superheroes of some kind?'' Steven asked. He was joking actually but when they answered his question, he was bouncing with excitement.

''Actually, yeah!'' Beast Boy answered.

''For real?!" after getting nods from both of the teen heroes, he continued "That's so cool! Girls are going to be amazed if they saw you!'' now Steven's eyes were resembling stars. ' _Weird…_ ' Raven thought.

''Ehm… Steven?'' Raven asked.

''Yeah?'' he turned his innocent eyes to her.

''We were looking for a giant statue. We assumed it was on beach. Do you have any information about it?''

''Yes I do.'' he answered. ''Actually, I am the fourth person who has the most information about it.'' He added, his voice full of pride. ' _Fourth person_?..' Raven thought, ' _…Wonder who are the others_.'

''Great. Can you lead us there?'' she said without giving away her curiosity.

''No problem! Follow me.'' He said as he started to run towards the beach.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. After a second they shrugged and ran behind Steven.

* * *

 ***Yes sadly that is my best description…**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY IF MY DESCRIPTION IS BAD... -it is :( -** **IT IS REALLY HARD IN ENGLISH. BYE!**

 **POOF! *disappears***


	2. Chapter 2: Temple

**HI! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TOO MUCH EXCLAMATION MARKS! YAY! AGAIN!**

 **Thank you, guys so much for your reviews and nice comments. Two reviews, two follows, and one favourite –my precious- ;). And it has only been one day!**

 **-katmar1994**

 **-PurplePitohui**

 **-KND Operative Numbuh 227**

 **Thank all of you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEIGTER STEVEN UNIVERSE NOR TEEN TITANS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **TEMPLE**

Steven was angry. He was angry with Lion because he left him behind. He knew Steven couldn't run as fast as him. However, he figured that he should thank him in someway because he gave him a chance to meet new friends. By making Steven crash one of them!

He always loved to make new friends and he saw good in everyone. People were like books to him, they were unique with their personalities and have their different stories. You just needed to know how to read them. Of course if you asked him about this he couldn't tell these sentences. He would simply say he liked people. He wasn't even wise enough to _make_ these sentences. He was only a small child. Also he never thought about how he threated people. After all, this wasn't the way he thought, this was the way he felt.

Anyways while he was walking towards to the beach, he thought about his two new friends who were walking right behind him. If someone asked Steven to describe his new friends with one word, he would choose; cool! They said they were SUPER HEROES (!) and both of them had unique physical appearances.

One of them was a boy named Beast Boy and his skin was GREEN! Not only his skin though, his hair and eyes were green also. When the first time Steven met him he thought he was a gem but he said he was human. Steven didn't found any reason to do not trust him and since he didn't see any gemstone on his body so it was possible that he was just a uniqe human.

They met only ten minutes ago but Steven could already tell that he had a goofy personality and he liked to crack jokes. This was great since Steven himself adored jokes. He was wearing purple, black spandex suit. He had a grey belt, shoes and gloves. His outfit confirmed the fact that they were super heroes if you asked Steven. There was a permanent smile on his face made Steven himself want to smile.

His second friend was a girl named Raven. Unlike Beast Boy she looked pretty serious. She seemed to hold him in line and seemed not to hold back when she needed to lecture him. It reminded Steven about Pearl and Amethyst.

She was clad in a dark blue cloak with tints of purple in it. Under the cloak she was wearing black long sleeved leotard which left her legs bare and made Steven blush a little. She had a yellow belt hanging from her waist loosely, which had red gems on it. Same kind of gem was fastening her cloak. He wondered what kind of gems they were, rubies perhaps?.. He could ask Garnet when they reach the temple. He couldn't see her face because most of it was covered with the hood of her cloak. He could only see her mouth and her eyes.

Her eyes were a mystery for Steven. Her violet eyes were completely devoid from emotion. This was very weird if you asked Steven because whenever he couldn't understand a person he would simply look inside their eyes. A person, a gem or an animal could lie or act out but their eyes always hold the truth. Even in Lapis Lazuli's case, where her eyes weren't different from a pair of mirrors he could see tint of emotion pass through them. They became darker when she was sad for example.

However Raven's eyes didn't betray any emotion. She was stoic and collected, kind of like Sapphire. They both hide their faces in a way and talked in a monotone that send shivers down Steven's spine.

When he realized they were getting close to temple he decided to break the silence.

''So why are you guys want to see the temple anyway?''

'' _Temple?''_ Raven asked with her monotone. Yep! Shivers down your spine.

''Yes that statue you want to see is the entrance of a temple.''

''What kind of temple and is it inhabited?''

''It is a gem temple and yes it is inhabited by… ME!''

''You live in that creepy lady statue temple? Cool!'' Beast Boy jumped in the conversation.

''Yes me and the Crystal Gems live in there and I don't think they would appreciate that name you find for the temple. Hmm… Maybe Amethyst would.''

''Who is this _Crystal Gems?''_ Raven asked glaring daggers at Beast Boy.

''Well you can meet them. Were almost at the beach.'' Steven suggested. Raven nodded and followed him dragging Beast Boy behind her who was staring at the six armed, giant women statue with awe.

* * *

"Steven!" a voice called out behind them just as they had started to go up the stairs, lion sleeping at the platform they were leading. Turning his head towards the source of the voice, Steven smiled and without wasting another second he run towards his best friend.

"Connie!" he gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Where were you?"

"I went to grab some doughnuts. Here…" he said snatching one of doughnuts from the bag and giving her one. Connie grabbed the doughnut saying thanks and hearing someone cough she suddenly realized two weird looking people behind her friend.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked the green one with a teasing smile on his face.

"Uh… No. Steven? Who are those…people?" Steven turned his head back, a confused look on his face and understand whom Connie was talking about.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you guys yet. Connie, meet my new friends. The green boy is Beast Boy and the girl with the cloak is called Raven!" Steven said with great enthusiasm. Beast Boy give a happy "Sup!" while Raven contented with an emotionless "Hi.".

"I meet them while I was on my way back to the Beach. They were looking for the temple and I agreed to show the way to them."

"Are you sure Steven?" she whispered so low that our heroes wouldn't be able to hear without their enhanced senses. "Gems won't be happy to see strangers in the temple. Also how do you know they aren't bad people. They even might be one of the Homeworld gems for all we know. One of them is green for crying out loud! And the cloaked girl is scaring me." She said.

While Beast Boy was chuckling at the last comment Raven was busy thinking what they were referring to when they were talking about these ' _Homeworld Gems_ '. Well, she wasn't late to glare at Beast Boy after dealing with her train of thought. She wasn't really offended by the comment, she was used to be determined as creepy when they first meet her.

"I don't know what that Homeworld Gems are but I can assure you we mean no harm" she informed her. Connie was surprised how they were able to hear her but before she could ask-

"Yeah we are good guys!" Beast Boy jumped in.

"Don't worry Connie they are my new friends" Steven continued for them. "Also they told me they were super heroes!"

"Really?" asked Connie, taking a closer to teen heroes. "Oh. My. God!.. You… you are the Beast Boy and Raven of the Teen Titans!"

"You got it!" exclaimed Beast Boy, giving her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe I didn't recognised you guys before" she said quickly in an apologizing manner. "Even when Steven said your names- How can I be so oblivious?!"

"Hey don't go so hard on yourself" Beast Boy said,trying to calm her down.

"I saw you guys a few times in TV and now I'm one of your biggest fans. Teenaged people fighting crime! You guys are awesome. Well, my mother doesn't really approve it. She says quote-" she made air quotes " 'Super powered or not this business too dangerous for kids.'. However I do not agree. You guys inspired me! Inspired me to fight alongside Steven. I owe you thanks for that." While Beast Boy was busy thanking her for her compliments and giving her an autograph, Raven was yet thinking again. _'Fighting alongside Steven? Why would she need to fight alongside him?'_

She was turned back to reality when she took notice of Connie, who was holding a pen and a paper to her.

"I thought… maybe… Uh-" Connie started but Raven cut her by gently picking the paper surprising both Connie and herself. Hesitating for a minute, she finally signed the paper. She gave it back to Connie, giving her one of her rare little smiles. Smiling herself, Connie took the paper just as her phone began to ring. She took the phone.

"Uhhuh…Yes ma'am… I'll be there in a minute… Bye mom" she said, ending the call. "It was my mom. I got to go. Bye Steven" She hugged him quickly and turned to titans. "It was a pleasure to meet you two" she said, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you too Connie" they answered.

As Connie ran away from them, waving, they started to make their way to the temple. Raven had to admit it was beautiful. A statue of a graceful woman greeted them. She had six arms which four of them stretched to her sides. The last two rested in her stomach and there was a house resting on it. She assumed this was where Steven lived. Her two faces, which were kind of weird but still majestic, had a calm expression on each of them. One was watching the beach and other one was gazing at the beautiful sky. Unfortunately half of the three of her arms was missing and moss was covering some parts of the statue. _'It must be very old'_ she thought.

"Welcome to my home." Steven welcomed them. It was a small cottage, which can be called cute. Kitchen was on their right and a platform was on their left. They saw a bed on the platform and assumed that was his bedroom. By the end of the bed there was a TV and as Beast Boy noticed a lot of games and game stations. Personally, if Steven asked, Beast Boy would be more than happy to play with him. Under the platform there was a couch and a table in front of it.

Turning around they saw a painting of a beautiful women. Her large, curly and pink hair continued till her waist. She was wearing a white dress, which had a star shaped hole on her stomach revealing a pink gem. Her expression was relaxed and peaceful. She had a air about her. _'Motherly perhaps?..'_ Raven shrugged. She didn't really know how a mother would act or air about them or whatever.

Just as she was asking who's painting was this, a blue light filled the room. After hearing a loud gasp she turned around. Only to find a blue tipped spear flying towards her.

* * *

 **SO HOW WAS IT? HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLS REVIEW.**

 **Sorry to say but these three weeks I might not be able to update much because there are way too much exams to be healthy in this timeline. However I promise I'll try my best.**

 **BYE! POOF *tries to disappear like last time but some readers see her leaving the stage***


	3. Chapter 3: Sentient Space Rocks

**HELLO EVERYBODY! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY (insert innocent face). AS I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAD SO MANY EXAMS AND DIFFERENT KINDS OF WORK FOR SCHOOL. ACTUALLY I HAD COMPLETED THE HALF OF THE CHAPTER BUT I COULDN'T MAKE MYSELF TO COMPLETE IT FOR A TIME. AGAIN, SO SORRY. ANYWAYS STORY CONTINUES…**

 **Answer TIME!:** (They weren't really questions but I feel like answering)

 **-Golem XIV:** Thank you. One does try their best :) . Yes as I stated before I'm not a native English speaker 'cause it's not my main language. No worries I don't plan to leave it hanging. It is really great to have your review by the way I like your stories.

 **-nocturnoblaster369:** I am. :)

 **-A person:** Well I'm glad you liked it. Creative nickname by the way.

 **-KND Operative Numbuh 227:** We already talked with you and once again thanks for everything.

 **-AnAngelNotFromHeaven:** I'm glad you like this. You made me feel important. :)

 **-Lettuce LoverD:** I know who you are my friend :) . Thank you for awesome comment. It was so majestic XD .

 **Thanks everyone for his or her reviews. It really means a lot… And a lot of people is reading this story I'm honored *sheds tear***

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. I DO NOT OWN SU WIKI (WHICH I USED FOR REFERENCE WRITING THIS CHAPTER) I DO NOT OWN TT OR SU. IF I DID, THIS STORY WOULD ALREADY BE AN EPISODE FOR THE SHOWS (OR A MOVIE).**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **ON WITH THE STORY:..**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **SENTIENT SPACE ROCKS**

She didn't hesitate. She didn't even think to be precise. Which was very rare because of her cautious and perfectionist personality. All she realized was two strangers in Steven's room and their weird looks -which was the reason they were categorized as Homeworld gems almost immediately…And one of them was standing disturbingly close to Steven. In a matter of second her spear was flying towards the cloaked one after her audible gasp.

"Rae watch out!" Beast Boy shouted. He made a move to grab her arm to pull her out the way of the spear. However, before he could, spear was already encased with black energy. With a flick of her wrist, Raven broke it in half. It disappeared in blue sparks after it fell to the ground with a thud.

"She broke my spear!" the tall, slender women, who had threw the spear, exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"And she didn't move an inch!" the short and noticeably purple women beside her added with a hushed tone.

Both teams get into their defensive stances, all varieties of weapons ready. No one moved an inch, eyeing the other team and daring them to attack. A few tense moments they just stood there until a certain boy jumped between them.

"WAIT! Guys, guys! They're friends. Friends don't kill friends." Steven said referring to his family standing in front of the warp pad. Which was round and seemed like it was made of crystal. It seemed extremely delicate and it had impressive workmanship, Raven was surprised she didn't notice it before. She wanted to study it more but she knew she had a far more important situation in hand.

"Friends?" the one who was wielding the spear, spat venomously, distrust obvious in her voice. "Steven, they might be dangerous! They don't look human. They might be hostile gems. One of them is green even." She said her voice gaining a motherly tone as she referred to the young boy in front of her.

"Alright that's it!" Beast Boy jumped in, making Pearl's grip on her spear tighten and grabbing the attention of others "I know being green is not exactly normal but can someone _NOT_ mention it, every _single_ minute?" His childish exclamation seemed to ease the tension a bit.

A tall, maroon colored woman, with square afro and shades, obviously their leader, stepped in front of her group and spoke.

"State your business." Sensing her monotone voice and large body intimidated Beast Boy a little,(just a little he would protest later) Raven stepped up.

"We are here on behalf of the super hero team _'Teen Titans'._ We received strange readings here and a weird blog* being our only reference, we decided to investigate."

"Why is he green?" purple one asked rudely, obviously not really caring since she was picking her nose absentmindedly.

" _Amethyst!_ " the pale one snapped at her. Enemy or not, would she die if she hold more respect for people?

' _So her name is Amethyst'_ Raven thought.

"Hey! Rude!" Beast Boy almost shouted at Amethyst, taking her question as an insult, then mumbling something about a disease.

"What was that?" a green, short woman with translucent shades and weird triangle shaped greenish, blonde hair said, revealing herself to be hiding behind Amethyst.

"Basically, it is a side-effect caused by a cure to messed up disease." He said, a little hint of despair hidden in his voice.

"So you are… human? Just an, uh… for the lack of better word, _unnatural_ one?" Pearl asked.

"Yep! The unnatural human with awesome abilities, Beast Boy at your service." He said obviously gaining back his usual enthusiasm. After nodding at the energetic introduction, the tall red women turned her head at Raven.

"And you?" she asked. However the answer she got was very short, monotone and lacked the enthusiastic demeanor of her friend.

"Raven."

"You mentioned having 'awesome abilities', care to explain or share." Amethyst said.

"Of course-" he started but Raven cut him short by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that can wait until _they_ introduce themselves." She said referring to gems. However before they could introduce _themselves_ , Steven had already taken the job himself.

"This is Pearl." He started. Pearl bowed her head in greeting but narrowed her eyes nonetheless. 'So she is called Pearl' Raven mused. She was the one who threw the spear.

First thing to grab Raven's attention about Pearl was the large Pearl sitting on her forehead. 'Hence her name' she thought, somewhat sarcastically. Pearl had a slender and tall, almost inhumanly body structure. Her peach colored hair resembled a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back it was leading to a point. Her nose was pointed and her sky blue eyes were glaring at them with caution. She was wearing and aqua-blue tunic with a yellow star embedded on the center of her chest. A lighter shade satin sash ribbon was around her waist. Her short leggings were amber and she was wearing pink socks with blue ballet flats.

"This is Amethyst." Steven introduced the second gem on line.

"Sup?" Amethyst asked in somewhat careless fashion, lazily raising a hand in greeting.

Again the thing caught Raven's attention was the gem embedded on the careless girl. This time however, the gem was purple, with a different cut and was sitting on her upper chest, only half of it visible behind the girl's black tank top. An Amethyst. Raven decided that they take the names of the gems as their own names.

Amethyst, in contrast to Pearl, had a short and plump body. She was just a little taller than Steven. Another intriguing future of her aside from her gem was her skin color, it was purple! Her hair was a very light shade of lavender and a large bang was covering one of her dark indigo eyes. Aside from her tank top, she is wearing mauve leggings with star shaped patches on her knees with white boots.

"Garnet." Steven once again introduced a member of their group, pointing to their leader. Garnet nodded in acknowledgment, otherwise impassive as always. Raven looked for a trace of a gem on her but couldn't find any. But her sharp eyes caught a glint coming from Garnet's palm which was hanging next to her legs. Noting that as a possible place for her gem, Raven examined Garnet further. She was the tallest of them, had cerise** colored skin, almost black, dark-indigo hair and mirrored glasses that covered her eyes. Raven also noted that she couldn't sense much emotion coming out of Garnet, she was well composed and was doing a pretty good job at hiding emotions.

She was wearing a body suit. Her right leg is covered in a indigo stocking while her left is covered in a dark purple one. On her top there was a pink star with a soft-pink outline. She was also wearing a pair of oval like dark purple shoulder pads. On her arms were long, elbow-length gloves that covered her middle fingers, the same color as her shoulder pads.

"And at last, Peridot." Steven said pulling the green women by her arm who was hiding, to show her to his new friends.

"Look! She is green too." Beast Boy whispered to Raven, pointing at the women struggling with Steven's grip. "Why are they making such a big deal about my skin color?" He whined. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We'll see…" and turned her attention back to now calm Peridot.

Peridot had lime green skin and triangle shaped greenish, blonde hair. Her height was the same as Amethyst more or less. Her green, triangular gem was on her forehead like Pearl's. A green translucent visor covered the top half of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless green V-neck top. At the center of the neck of her top, there was a yellow diamond shape. Her suit looked like a leotard and it's color changed to dark-green below her chest. Her leggings were green and featured yellow diamond shaped patches.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" Steven shouted, fully introducing his family and team.

"Crystal Gems huh? Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "So you guys are heroes too or what?"

"Yeah we are heroes I guess." Steven answered. "We fight monsters, save the world and stuff!" he said while punching the air.

"Alright but how did you guys do that weapon-summon thingy? It was awesome!" Beast Boy asked while clumsily trying to mimic their movements while summoning their weapons. This time it was Garnet who answered but not before sharing a look with Amethyst and Pearl.

"We are from a alien race that came to the Earth thousand years ago. When some of our kind tried to hurt the planet and use it for their benefits, we rebelled against our own kind and since then we are the protectors of this planet. The weapon-summoning you saw was a natural ability of ours."

"Dude! That is soooo cool. And you are thousands of years old?" He turned his head to Steven. "You certainly not show it Steven."

"Me? No." Steven said laughing. "I'm only 14!"

"But she said you came here thousands of years ago…"

"No, they came here that time ago." Steven answered pointing at gems. "I was born on Earth. My mother was a gem and my father is a human, he owns a car nearby.

'So, Steven is half human and his family is from space. Talk about weird. But then, who am I to judge ' Raven thought.

"Well, you already know who we were and our purpose." She said and at the end of her statement she threw her hood back and there was an audible gasp.

The small house was eerie silent for a moment.

Growing tired of the silence and attention she was receiving, Raven's eyes wondered around the room, resting at the each occupant's faces. All of them had a expression of shock on their faces with the exception of Beast Boy who had an expression of surprise and confusion while he was trying to understand why everyone was so silent and staring at Raven. Pearl was more guarded and Raven noticed that she had moved a little close to Steven. Peridot was once again hiding behind Amethyst, mumbling something like 'They have come for me…they found-'. And Amethyst had her hands up in a guarded position, ready to fight. Garnet, didn't show any signs of emotion except the shock that managed to crept on her face but she had also tensed and it looked like she was ready to jump on them if they dared to move a muscle.

Reaching out with her empathy she felt the storm under the calm and silence of the room. Emotions were radiating out of their owners like a beacon: Concern, sadness, confusion, anger, fear…

"What?" she asked, fed up with the sudden foul mood in the room. The answer came from Steven, who was the only one who had somewhat happy expression on his face and his eyes where shaped like stars again but Raven can feel the little amount of fear inside him. Raising a hand and pointing at her forehead, he asked:

"Are you a gem too?" Her eyes darted where he was pointing and saw the gem on her forehead. 'So this is what that was all about' she thought but a bigger part of her mind was repeating his question over and over. ' _Are you a gem too?.. Are you a gem too?.. Gem too?.. gem too?.. gem too?.. gem… gem…GEM!_ '

' _The_ _ **gem**_ _was born of evil's fire_

 _The_ _ **gem**_ _shall be his portal.'_

Shaking her head, she got out of her daze, her emotionless mask on place.

"No." she said strictly, pulling her hood up. She turned her back to a slightly crestfallen Steven. She was barely keeping herself from storming out of the room.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he reached a reluctant hand, aimed for her shoulder. "Are you...ok?" Concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." She said shaking his hand off her. 'Just great.' She thought.

* * *

Pearl couldn't believe her eyes. Here they were suspecting the green one but the danger had come from the cloaked girl. Once she pulled her hood off _purple_ hair had fallen free to her pale face. So pale that it could be compared to her own. But unlike hers, this girl's skin had a grayish tone to it, just like a human corps! Her eyes were a few shades darker than her hair and matched the color of Amethyst's gem. However the most shocking thing that was revealed under that hood was the red little gem sitting on her forehead. From this distance she couldn't tell what kind of gem was it. It looked like a ruby but girl couldn't be a Ruby, her color scheme was off.

Pearl's grip tightened on her spear as she stepped closer to Steven. After a few moments the said girl opened her mouth and asked.

'What?' in a rather harsh tone. Despite her silent protests, Steven stepped forward and asked the same question everyone was wondering about. _'Was she a gem too?'_ Girl's face twisted to an expression of shock for a second but she composed herself rather quickly. She said she wasn't a gem, pulled her hood up and turned her back to them.

Pearl turned to look at Garnet for her opinion. Garnet's face showed and expression of calm but spending time as friends and fighting alongside each other for thousand of years, Pearl could tell she was slightly distressed as well.

"Garnet?" she asked as the one called Beast Boy asked his companion about her wellbeing. Garnet put her hand up to Pearl and walked towards the dark bird.

"If you are not a gem _at all._ Why do you have a gem on your forehead?-" she started but was cut of by Peridot who decided to show herself once again.

"-And what are you?!" she shouted and proceed to hide after she's done.

"That was a rude way to put it but yes. Please explain." Garnet rounded up once she was done glaring at Peridot, crossing her arms.

To be honest Garnet was skeptical of this girl. Her future vision seemed to be wavering when she tried to look her. It almost looked like the girl wasn't _supposed to have a future._

Raven turned around to face the leader of the gems. With a sigh she started to explain as well as she can, without giving too much away.

"The gem balances my powers and helps me control it, to put it simply. To the question of what I am… I am human, at least half human and half… something else." She averted her eyes at the last part.

"So you are half human. Just like me!" Steven jumped into conversation.

"I guess…"

Before she could say any further, Steven was by her side hugging her***, smiling wide, so much that Raven thought it wasn't possible (and that was saying something since she was living with Beast Boy).

"We can be half-breed best buddies!" Raven stiffened in the touch and blushed a little. Once again she was grateful for her hood. After composing herself, she gently pushed Steven away and glared dangerously at Beast Boy, who was trying to hide his snickers behind his hand after Steven's latest comment and failing miserably.

Suddenly the house shook and a huge noise grabbed the attention of the residents. All heads turned towards the beach. Just as another explosion was heard, Raven sighed. This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

*I think everyone understood which blog I'm talking about…but to be specific, it's: Keep Beach City Weird

**I looked at the wiki to find what color her skin was :) I looked at wiki for the whole introduction part…

***Steven is shorter than Raven (think about the height difference between Lapis and Steven, it is not exactly like that but similar more or less)

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. IDK WHY. SOOO… DID YOU LIKE IT? DID NOT? EITHER WAY, TELL ME ABOUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IT SOONER. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. I REALY HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T DISAPPOINT THE ONES WHO WERE WAITING FOR THIS STRORY TO CONTINUE. AND I'M PLANING ON ADDING SOME ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPPY. BTW THIS CAHPET WAS THE LONGEST ONE I EVER WROTE :) *** **congratulates herself***

 **BYE! *** **nods to Beast Boy and he flies her out** **( a dream of mine) ***


End file.
